deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Le Rusecue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frank West page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frank-West (Talk) 08:15, June 17, 2010 Boss Tell me on the talk page. The links are dead for the forums. Who is it. You have YouTube? PM me on YouTube or leave a message on my talk page. PLEASE!!!!! DynasticAnthony 03:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Roger Yes Roger drops his sword. I had in inventory fo a long time. Trust me, it drops. DynasticAnthony 22:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) it spawns near Reed's rocket launcher. If not, exit and re-enter Atlanticia Casino DynasticAnthony 22:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) My Survivor List Thanks! I beat the game so no more worries on spoilers for me :) Good call about the security guards, I'll have to find pics or at least the cutscene video. --Mistertrouble189 18:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Good Edit Haha, good edit. I was a bit jumbled at the moment, glad you cleared it up ^_^ CrackLawliet 00:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:I finally figured it all out! NICE! I posted my findings on my survivor list talk page haha, I guess you didn't see it yet BUT it is exactly like mine! We got everything good. Nice! Now if I could only get pics...(oh Ciwey!!) or I can try with my cell phone haa. Your second paragraph with the other victims are is correct - except the news reporter, he was not in Fortune City so he does not count. And who is Chin? a soldier? Were there any other names mentioned during the soldiers cutscene? Nice work dude! And Felix, hehe, it's ok. --Mistertrouble189 23:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hey! I remember us talking about our list of survivors/victims, etc. in the Dead Rising games. Haven't seen you in a while. Thought you'd might enjoy User:A/elevator (turns out there's two more survivors we saw running we did not account for!) And that the two helicopter pilots in Ending S have names! Simon Bostwick and Dimitri Kazlov. Check out the pilot page. We discovered this through modding and such. ALSO, the four looter pawnshop owners? They have notebook entries/names as well! Check out the looters page (they have weird first names only). Still cool finds! You excited for Dead Rising 2: Off the Record? Hope to hear from you soon, bud. --Mistertrouble189 20:06, 18 April 2011 (UTC) *Annnnd I am finally done :) User:Mistertrouble189/The Fortune City Disaster#List of Survivors --Mistertrouble189 03:01, 21 August 2011 (UTC) RE:Dead Rising 2 Survivor/Victim count? Hey! Good to see you back after so long! The total victim count for Dead Rising 2 is 182. The number can be complex but I'll break it down for you: *21 unnamed spectators & employees inside/outside the Arena during the Introduction (cutscene & in-game) *23 spectators that have pages (Barra, Dean, Kerri, Luke, Leah, Skylar's Girlfriend, "Zombie Jock", the TIR employee & all the 15 other folks in the notebook) *4 named soldiers (8-Ball, Jonesy, Curtis, Shin) *4 pawnshop looters (Banchester, Septimus, Reinhold, Tarquin) *12 psychopath victims - Tim, Madison, Hunters' Victim, Louise, Carlos, Justin, Emanuel, the bride, 3 hanging victims, the 7pm guy, *21 psychopaths - Amber & Crystal, Leon, Dwight, Mark, Derrick, Earl, Brent, Deetz, Johnny, Tyrone, Seymour, Carl, Ted, Pearce, Antoine, Sullivan, Randy, Reed, Roger, Brandon *1 Rebecca Chang *4 CURE protestors - Charlie, Cherry, McKenzie, Michelle *5 Off the Record survivors - Marc, Deidre, Tomomi, Earvin, Eric (I count them as victims to make them canon) *3 Off the Record victims - Oscar, Dale, Julius (I count them as victims to make them canon) *1 Off the Record psychopath - Evan MacIntyre (I count him as a victim to make him canon) *4 scrapped survivors - Marvin, Sarah, Taylor, Gary (I count them as victims to make them canon) *1 TK's associate *5 TK's bodyguards *1 TK's helicopter pilot *34 looters *35 orange mercenaries *4 lab mercenaries So 182 is my official count and you have the break down in case you want to revise the count for yourself. Good to hear from you again! --Mistertrouble189 23:10, 28 December 2012 (UTC) :No problem! And I sure remember discussing you the exact number of victims. I guess I never got the message. If it was on the wikia, I probably missed it as I don't go on that site anymore (got too sloppy and the new layout Wikia implemented never appealed to me). But I am active here and at the Dead Island wiki as well as the Walking Dead wikia...speaking of, do you play Dead Island? Think you would like it. There's a sequel coming out in April. Also, the Walking Dead is a great zombie TV show, one of the best zombie entertainment ever! :The Zombie Jock/Infected Spectator guy is indeed included in the list. The TIR employee remains unnamed, but Anno found out that the body parts used in his character model are the same as Andy Talbat's and Taylor Nightinggale's...so I decided to name him Andy Taylor haha (though his wiki article remains as TIR employee). As for the looters, we looked it up in the game file (how many spawned in what area) and for the mercenaries, I counted them (on multiple playthroughs) so that's that. :Good to hear from you! Also hoping/crossing my fingers for information on Dead Rising 3 to be released soon..check out Dead Island if you haven't, could keep you busy until DR3 comes out! Lol. Also wouldn't mind a L4D3. --Mistertrouble189 23:53, 28 December 2012 (UTC) Good eye/observations! Is this in the original DR2 or in Off the Record - it may differ. I am going out in a few but I will replay both intros and try to get another tally on all the corpses - employees, Deans, Kerris, and Barras. --Mistertrouble189 20:01, 4 January 2013 (UTC) *OK so here is what I found (DEAD RISING 2)... :In the first corridor leading up the green room... :#3 employees - 1 behind Alice, 1 in front of room where Drake dies, and 1 in front of elevator :In the small hallway between first corridor and lobby :#1 employee :#1 "Dean" :The upper level of lobby :#4 employees :#1 "Barra" :#1 "Kerri" :#1 "Dean" :The lower level of lobby :#1 employee :#1 "Kerri" :Outside the arena :#1 "Barra" :#2 employees - 1 right in front of Chuck/Katey, 1 next to Luke when he dies :TOTALS :#11 employees :#2 "Deans" :#2 "Kerris" :#2 "Barras" :Looks like that's it! You were right. Good eye! We finally got that settled, case closed! Turns out I already had this figured out and documented on the Fortune City Arena page under the victims section lol...well at least my personal outbreak page is fixed now :) Will check out Off the Record intro now. --Mistertrouble189 23:14, 4 January 2013 (UTC) *My count is 83 survivors (including Frank West, Dmitri/Simon the helicopter pilots) and 185 victims (which includes all the unnamed looters & mercenaries as well as OTR survivors/Evan/the 3rd Kerri). The survivor count can sure get crazy! I didn't include Snowflake. I've always been unsure about her. Maybe I will eventually include her. But for now, nah. Did not include the newscaster since he is not in Fortune City. As for the intro for OTR - everything remains the same except for 1 employee has been replaced by a third Kerri. That's the only difference. --Mistertrouble189 22:49, 5 January 2013 (UTC) :*Ah yes the security room victims. Again I am unsure about them, but considering making them as separate entries. The orange haired guy is definitely Dale, but the black-haired (who I have under as Oscar Dingman) is a new one - just a recolored version of Dale it seems. I may end up making a separate entry for the black-haired guy (I will if Anno or someone can get a nice bust photo of him), but keep Dale Kerpan as the orange-haired guy. It looks weird in OTR, but hey that's why it is an non-canon game ;) And I would like to see your list for comparison! Also, looks like I forgot to fix my survivor count after removing the OTR survivors as "survivors" (I made them victims), but how I got 78 survivors goes like this: :#Chuck Greene :#Katey Greene :#Stacey Forsythe :#Frank West :#72 survivors (including Bibi & safe house default survivors, but not Snowflake) :#Dmitri Kazlov & Simon Bostwick --Mistertrouble189 20:31, 6 January 2013 (UTC) *Good to see your list! You have 189 total and I have 185 total (did not include Snowflake, the newscaster, or the two dead security room guards as separate entries). Glad we finally have our lists personalized ;) Figuring Dead Rising 3 will be fun! They are in process of finishing that game up I assume. --Mistertrouble189 19:59, 9 January 2013 (UTC) Dream Haha sure, what was the dream about? And what is GTAV? --Mistertrouble189 17:59, 17 January 2013 (UTC)